Rubis Chatka
is a contestant from Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 3. Profile Age: 26 Hometown: Malibu, CA Occupation: Model & Bartender 3 Words to Describe Yourself: Sexy, Spicy and Hot-Headed. What is your personnal claim to fame ? Being a successful lingerie model and seeing a picture of myself on one of Time Square's boards. Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? I might not be the smartest ass in the house, I know that for a fact. There are students of this game who know it by heart and know exactly what they'll do and everything. I just want to have fun !! An I think I will bond with people who I know will get me further. We'll make sure to get the Game-Bots out soon enough. What would be your ideal ally? Hum... Man, Handsome... A man who can win Competitions... Oh, and just a bit dumber than me so that I can make believe that I'm the mastermind (giggles). Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? I'm playing this game to have fun ! I'm open to everything, friendship, romance,... Even a Nemesis, as long as it's entertaining ! Any last words ? Hey everybody ! I am Rubis (insists the "-s") and I'm go make this summer the greatest eveeeeer ! Watch out babe (blinks). Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 3 Game History Rubis is a sassy Model who entered the house with the wish to control the game and to wreak havoc into the house. She immediately started a showmance with Christopher Munroe and created a seven-person alliance nicknamed the Cool Kids whose approach to the game was to isolate everybidy in the hous ethat was not "young and pretty". They were immediately targetted on Week 1, with Rubis being nominated alongside her best friend in the house Simona. The latter went home after Rubis was saved by the Power of Veto that her showmance had won. A few cracks appeared in teh alliance when Pax Morse reproached Chris and Rubis with their behaviour : they refused to campaign for their ally, causing her eventual eviction. On Week 3, Rubis escaped the eviction by a small margin when teh house deemed that Chris was a bigger target. She was nominated again the following week against Louise Cheeney but once again she just escaped the votes when some houseguests - namely Becky Ramirez and John Taylor - believed that Louise could go after them because they betrayed her. She won HOH on Week 5 and decided to wreak havoc into the house, going after the older housemates and bullying people who had been taregtting her before. Even her former allies who once cats a vote aginst her were severly criticized by the HOH. The one who resisted such as Hope Murphy became targets. The only housemate who was still talking to her was Caroline Poe who felt a bit sad to see her marginalized. The two women built a small bond that was betrayed when the latter voted out the pawn who was sitting on the block next to Rubis' target. During teh double eviction that week, Rubis was an obvious choice and she was unanimously voted out after being nominated for a third time. She did not resented Caroline at all and even judged upon her exit that she had made teh right decision. As the first member of the jury, she voted for her to win the game. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 3 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 3 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants